Not a Very Vampire Academy
by TayRita
Summary: All your favorite characters from Vampire Academy, but in a high school! All canon characters/couples AU All human Ages adjusted to fit universe
1. Skipping for Starbucks

Rose's POV

Coffee had never been my favorite beverage, but sometimes I needed to compromise with my best friend. After all, it had been my idea to skip Chemistry.

As I'd guessed, Lissa was apprehensive of the idea when I first mentioned it to her during Spanish. Thankfully, through some prodding and reminding her if she went, she'd have to deal with Aaron and Mia's canoodling in the corner, she agreed to miss class under the condition that we were only gone for that period.

"Yeah, I'll just have a grande caramel frapp. What do you want, Rose?" Lissa's words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, I'll just have a plain black coffee," I said after briefly glancing at the menu. The barista cocked an eyebrow at me. I smiled bitterly and she went back to make our drinks.

"So, Lissa," I started as we went to the back counter to wait, "how's Andre been?"

Lissa's face clouded a bit, but she quickly covered it with a smile. "Good actually! He hasn't sent any letters yet, but from how my parents are acting, it must be going well!"

I nodded. I hadn't meant to upset her, but sometimes the smallest things could set her off. "That's great! Maybe you'll get to visit him sometime soon."

Lissa looked away. "No, I don't think so."

"Lis—"

"—it's getting late, let's get ours drinks and head out."

My brows knit together in concern, but I said nothing. I didn't want to argue with her in a Starbucks.

"Grande caramel frapp for L-Lisa?" the barista called, butchering Lissa's name and effectively dissolving our tension. My drink came out shortly after, and Lissa led us to an outside table. The fall weather was perfect for a short coffee break.

"How's Mason?" Lissa questioned, waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"He's fine," I said, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing me blush. "You know, you should stop worrying about my love life and start focusing on yours. When's the last time you've even considered dating since you and Aaron broke up?"

This time it was Lissa's turn to blush. "I don't know, I've just been focusing on cheer and grades lately and haven't really had time for romance." She shrugged and stretched her arms over her head in a fake bored yawn. As she did so, her expression twisted.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Alto?"

"What?" I questioned, peering over her shoulder. Sure enough, Stan's sneering face came into view as we locked eyes. "Shit," I ground out, grabbing my jacket and drink, "Lissa, we need to get back to school."

Lissa grabbed her purse and frapp as we speed walked to my car. I tossed my keys to Lissa and she slid into the driver's seat. I'd just gotten my license and wasn't very confident behind the wheel, especiallywhen I was in a rush not to be noticed by our school's baseball coach. I slammed the passenger-side door shut as Lissa backed out of the lot and sped out of the shopping center at a speed I wasn't one-hundred percent sure was legal. Looking at the rear-view mirror, I noticed Stan standing by his car talking into his phone, eyes locked on us. I could've sworn I saw him smile at me.

"Rose, I swear to God if we get busted for skipping…!" Lissa started semi-angrily.

"Relax!" I snapped, feigning confidence, "Heprobably didn't even see us! I promise, we'll be fine!"

Lissa started to slow the car for a yellow light, but I tapped her arm and urged her to run it.

"Rose, your dad literally just bought you this car. I am not crashing your brand new Ferrari!" Lissa huffed our in irritation as she brought the car to a complete stop. I sighed and drilled my fingers on the dashboard as I waited for the light to turn.

At long last, the light flashed green and Lissa sped around the corner back to Belgrade Senior High School. This was the first time I'd skipped with Lissa, and I was not about to be caught now.


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Hey guys! This is a short update but a new chapter will be coming out very soon after this! Cheerra and I have been hard at work to bring you guys quality chapters. Enjoy!**

Rose POV

 **Chapter contains M content (swearing)**

"Just be calm. Don't look so guilty!" I said under my breath. Lissa nodded and hustled ahead of me.

"Wait," I said as we approached the main entrance, "let's not go through the literal front door."

We turned on our heels to come face to face with Stan.

 _Shit_.

Lissa smiled and waved politely at him. "Hello, Mr. Alto!"

Stan put on a mocking smile. "Hello Miss Dragomir. Mind if I ask what you and Miss Hathaway are doing outside of school?"

Lissa furrowed her brow in confusion. "We're just helping out one of the gym teachers. I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

Stan narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to need for you to cut the crap. You were spotted, by me, at the Starbucks a mile from here. That's not allowed during school hours. I'm going to have to ask you both to come with me."

I groaned. I try one time to have a fun day with my best friend…

Stan shooed us forward back to the main entry way. As we walked through the doors, the bell for third period rang and students began streaming out of the classrooms. Just. Fucking. Great. Lissa managed to keep her head high as we were paraded through the hallway to the main office.

We passed by a cluster of the jocks. One of them broke off from the group and started trailing us.

"Don't even bother Aaron, you're too good for them!" a girlish voice cut through the clamor of the hallway. I turned and spotted Mia Rinaldi, a blonde-haired freshman who had a reputation for being a major bitch. She also happened to be dating Lissa's shitty ex-boyfriend Aaron. We locked eyes and she gave me a disgusted look. I grinned back and she flipped me off. Bitch.

"Rose, stop it," Lissa scolded, "I don't want to deal with her right now."

"You might not want to deal with her, but you're going to have to deal with him," I gestured to the guilty-looking boy behind us.

"Not now, please," she put her arm around my waist and tugged me forward.

Stan pushed us into the main office just as a cold, shrill voice cuts through the room, "Hathaway!"

 _Fuck_.

At the front desk sat a sour woman. She stared down her nose at me and sneered, "Welcome back."

I smiled sassily. "Hey, Ellen."

"It's Ms. Kirova, you disrespectful child." She cut her gaze to Lissa. "It's a shame to see you brought down to such a state, Miss Dragomir."

I stared her down as Stan took us to Principal Ivashkov's office. Once the door had shut, he let out a breath and explainedthe situation to Tatiana, who rubbed her temples and glared at me.

"Miss Hathaway," she began slowly, "this is the third time this week that you've been brought to my office. And this time you dragged Miss Dragomir down with you, too?" She gestured to Lissa, who hung her head in shame. I felt a twinge of remorse at seeing her defeated state.

"Don't blame Lissa, she did nothing wrong. I dragged her along with me," I spoke over Lissa's protests.

Principal Ivashkov leaned back in her chair and folded her hands. "I agree. Which is why you're being suspended. Miss Dragomir, I expect you to be better than this. Three days of after school detention. You're both dismissed."

"Principal Ivashkov, that's hardly fair—,"

"—thank you for being so lenient with us, you can be sure this won't happen again," I said, cutting Lissa off. She glared at me as Stan escorted us out of the room.

"Miss Hathaway," he began once we were back into the main office, "I'll need you to wait here while Ms. Kirova calls your parents to come and get you. Miss Dragomir, I'll escort you back to class."

Lissa continued to stare angrily in my direction, and I knew I'd be receiving some heated texts tonight. I sighed internally, but was glad I'd kept Lissa's reputation mostly intact.

As we walked down the hall Lissa spun around and addressed Principal Ivashkov, "Ms. Ivashkov, I beg you to reconsider Rose's punishment. Skipping one class should not warrant a school suspension."

"Miss. Dragomir, Rose has also been in the office two other times this week and that is enough to warrant a schoolsuspension. You are also not in charge of discipline at this school and may I remind you that you are only getting off with detention after school for three days!"

"Ms. Ivashkov I meant no disrespect, but I believe that if Rose has a suspension it will not teach her the proper lesson about her behavior."

"And why do you think that Miss. Dragomir?"

"Well, you are punishing her for skipping school, taking her out of school only teaches her that if she wants to be out of school all she has to do is break a rule. If you give her after school detention she learns that trying to miss school results in staying at school longer."

Principal Ivashkov stayed silent. "You may have a point, alright Miss. Hathaway you will have two weeks of after school detention. Both of you will start today. Now Ms. Kivora will escort you to your classrooms, I have a very important meeting to attend to." Ms. Kivora walked up and Principal Ivashkov turned around back in the direction of her office.

Silently Stan walked Lissa and I to our separate classes. For the rest of the day I walked in a fog of dread. Detention. For two weeks! I mean yes I was skipping class and yes the original punishment was far worse, but two weeks?!! Finally, after what felt like a millennia, the last bell rang and I made my way to the detention room.

I met with Lissa at the door and put my hand on the handle. "Are you ready?"

Looking nervous she slowly nodded and I pulled the handle.


	3. Author’s NoteUpdate

Hey guys! So turns out you can only post the same story to one account. We decided that we'd keep it on mine, but this means that Cheerra12 has to delete it from her page. The story will only continue here. Bless!


End file.
